1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of digital cameras, and in particular, to a camera interface module for the digital camera.
2. Statement of the Problem
Digital cameras are becoming smaller and more portable. Many digital cameras use a dock to upload the images onto a computer and/or charge the camera batteries. Typically the camera is coupled to the dock using a connector on the dock that mates with a matching connector on the bottom or side of the camera. The dock is typically designed for use with a number of different camera types or models. As some of the cameras become smaller, the connector used in the dock is too big to fit in the side or bottom of the cameras. Redesigning the dock to use a smaller connector prevents the dock from being used for older camera models and may cause inventory problems.